The 100 themes of Supernatural
by FamousImmortal
Summary: Dean is forced to watch the death of millions.
1. Introduction

Sam and Dean bicker over the choice of music.

"Why do we have to listen to this crap dean? Sixteen year old Sam Winchester whined.

"Excuse me??? and what do you mean by crap, huh Sammy??"

"This so called music Dean, I mean Metallica? AC/DC? seriously get real"

"Oh yea? you honestly think my music is horrible??" Dean said arching an eyebrow at his little brother, "And what exactly do you think is music, huh?"

"Um, well let's see....there's Dave Matthews band, Depeche mode, Foo Fighters, Goo Goo Dolls, Green Day, Sublime, Smashing Pumpkins, Our Lady peace...I could go on for days" Sam explained.

"Well, yea you got me there, Green Day and Smashing Pumpkins are pretty good...I guess"

"Well, I guess I've made my point"

"Yeah whatever, but seriously? Goo Goo Dolls? Sammy, I knew you loved chic bands, but this one? are you sure your okay?" Dean asked.

"Well any bands better than a couple of old guys sreaming words that are not understandible" Sam said continuing to look out the window.

"Whatever, I don't want to have this dicussion with you again" Dean said angrily.

"Yeah? Cause you know I'll win don't ya?" Sam said turning to look at his brother with a smile on his face.

"Whatever," Dean said Staring out at the road.

So the two brothers continued their journey without a word. Sam laughed silently as he heard his brother mumbled, "They are not old"


	2. Under the Rain

Top of Form

"I'll meet you at seven o'clock," ? year old John Winchester said into the phone.

"Okay, I'll see you there," his girlfriend. Mary ? replied. "I love you."

"I love you, too," John concluded and hung up the phone. Then he hurried downstairs, grabbed a snack, and then

realized that he'd forgotten to put his uniform on, so he ran back up and changed. Finally, he was done and ran outside. He drove as fast as he could, knowing that his boss would be upset if he was late again.

"Right on time," John's boss, Chuck, said when he saw John pull up. Chuck could see the relief on John's face as he got out of the car and couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes, Johnny, you get to keep your job." Secretly, Chuck knew that he wouldn't fire John, Chuck liked having him around, and he was a damn good mechanic too. "Car one needs an oil change and something's wrong with Car Two but i don't know what yet."

"Kay Boss," John said and headed into the garage.

SnSnSnSn

Finally, John finished everything he had to do. "Hey Boss, what time is it?" John called.

"Quarter of seven," Chuck called back.

"Shit," John aid. "I have to go. Can I go?"

"Did you finish?"

"Yes sir."

"Then get outta here!"

John smiled in thanks and ran out to his car. He drove hame as fast as he could, put on his tux, checked his pockets, and then rushed back out the door.

When he got into his car he checked the clock. "Shit." It was 7:05 and he still had to make a thirty minute drive. He knew it would take him less time, but he was sill going to be way too late.

SnSnSnSn

"Would you like to order now Miss?" a female waitress asked Mary.

Mary looked at the clock. 7:13. "Not yet, I'm gonna give him a few more minutes."

"Yes Ma'am," the waitress said and moved on to the next table.

"John Winchester," Mary whispered to herself. "If you're not dead, I'm going to kill you."

At that moment, Mary saw the "Dead Man Walking" go over the the front desk, and saw the man behind the counter

point to where she was sitting.

_He looks fine,"_ Mary thought. _Other than the fact that he's soaked. It must have started to rain. Dammit, will nothing go right today?_

"Mary, I'm so sorry I'm..."

"Save it John. The only reason I waited was because I got breadsticks and didn't have money to pay. Now that you're here, I don't have to be anymore. Goodbye John," Mary said, and with that, she headed out into the rain.

John ran after her, but stopped at the front desk. "I'll be back I promise," and ran out into the rain as well.

"Mary! Please stop!" John called. "I got caught up at work, I swear I left as soon as I could! Please, just talk to me!"

"You wanna talk?" Mary yelled. "What do you wanna talk about, the fact that you ruined our two year anniversary, or the fact that you made me look like an idiot in there, sitting by myself, not ordering anything?"

"Mary, I'm sorry. I really did want this day to be special." John could tell that Mary probably wasn't going to calm down, so he decided to do it now. "Mary, there's something I want to ask you."

"What? Now? We're arguing John!"

"I know. Please, just humor me."

Mary rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, but didn't say anything. John took this as a sign to go. He reached into his pocket and dropped to his knees. "Mary, will you marry me?"

{0}


	3. Dark

Hell was horrible, cold, dark, hot, bright, hell it was a lot of things, but that's not what bothered him, what hurt him on the inside, what filled him with guilt and fear, what tugged at his soul and made him the way he was. It's what happened to him what he did while he was in hell. And nothing was worse than that.

For thirty years in hell time, he was tortured and the last ten years, well, he decided to do things differently on his own.

He remembered the torture all too well and he wished that he didn't, what Alistair, Lilith, and all the other demons did to him. He wished that the memory would just go away, that he would be able to just forget all of it, erase his memory of his in hell, and move on, but that couldn't happen, not even if he wanted it to.

Alistair, carved him, cut him, tortured him each day. And at the end of the day he was hole again, just like magic. And then the next day the torture started again, It was a never ending cycle of torture. One that he would never forget and one that he could still feel, deep on the inside.

Lilith too helped in on the torture, but she tortured him differently, emotionally, mentally….things that he would never forget….and he believed her most of the time. Things she told him like. "_Your brother murdered all those people Dean, Sam is a murderer and you know, he's going to embrace his destiny, and become one of us, just like what was planned, and there's no way you can stop it, no way anyone can stop it"_

And all the other demons, stared….watched…..and laughed at his pain….his torture.

He went through that horrible torture for thirty years, day after day, year after year, same thing over and over again. Then he when he couldn't take it anymore, he finally snapped.

Those last twenty years while he was in hell, he tortured, and ripped apart other souls, they screamed in terror as they begged him to stop. But he didn't care, he didn't listen, he wanted them to feel the same pain that he felt, go through the same torture he went through. Wanted them to feel the same way he felt.

He was in hell for about forty years, and what happened to him and what he did….he will never forget it as long as he lives, but he made it out, he survived hell, and that was a new one for him, but it is as one of the things he will never forget.

"Dean…I had no idea…" Sam said looking at his brother.

"Trust me Sammy, everything that I've ever been through, mom's death, dad's death, every little single thing, is not as bad as this. The feeling that you have, the pain, the guilt, the fear, of what you've done, can never be forgotten Sammy, it can never be forgiven"

"But you _need_ to forgive yourself Dean, you did what you had to do….you did what you _needed _to do In order to survive there's nothing you could've done"

"I'm sorry Sammy, but you don't understand, you won't, and I'm sorry…I can't make you, I don't think I will ever be able to either"


	4. Give up

**"Damien, what the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked when Caleb let himself** **into the hotel room.**

**"I got your message Deuce, you seemed pretty upset. Where's the runt?" Caleb asked as he looked around the room.**

**"He's gone."**

**"Gone?" Caleb echoed arching an eyebrow.**

**"Yeah, he went to college."**

**"College?" Caleb echoed again.**

**"Are you gonna repeat everything I say but in question form?"**

**"Sorry," Caleb replied as he looked at his feet. He was quiet for a moment, then he asked, "Where's Johnney?"**

**"I don't know he just left." **

**All of a sudden, Dean jumped up,** **startling Caleb**

**"What am I supposed to do Man? Everyone I love's** **leaving me."**

**"Hey, Deuce, calm down. They'll be back. They're not gonna be gone forever.**

**"I don't know about Sammy," Dean replied, sitting down and putting his head in his** **hands. They sat for a minute, then Dean looked up again. "you should** **have seen them going at it. They were both so... angry. I tried to** **stop them... tried to stop him."**

**"Sam knows you need him; he needs you, too Deuce, hell everyone does."**

**"Yeah, but I don't know if he'll ever talk to Dad again. He went way too far."**

**"What exactly happened?" Caleb asked, trying to get the whole story.**

**Dean stared off into space, reliving the moment. "Dad and I were** **sitting in the living room, cleaning guns, when Sammy came in. He** **looked kinda nervous, but also excited about something. 'Dad,' he** **said. 'Yeah, Sammy?' Dad asked, not looking up. 'Ummm... can you sign** **this?' I knew what he was asking; I had seen it hidden under some of** **his stuff. I was proud of him, Dad wasn't.**

** He took the letter, read it, and jumped up. "Stanford? Are you crazy son? You know what's out there and this is how you treat it?' **

**'Dad, I got a full ride.' **

**'I don't care, you're not going.'**

**'Says who? Are you gonna stop me?' "**

**I tried to stop them, I really did, but they just wouldn't listen to me. It was like I wasn't even there. "**

**'If you walk out that door, don't even think about coming back!'**

**'Dad, you don't mean that,' I tried to reason with him.**

**'Fine! I won't need you when I have a college degree! I won't need fake credit cards either, I'll have a real job!' And he left. I wanted to run after him, but Dad was really mad and I didn't want to upset him** **more. I should have though. Maybe I could have talked him out of it.** **Even if I couldn't, I should have at least said goodbye."**

**"Calm down Deuce, Sammy's just angry. So is Johnney. But they'll get over it."**

**"I don't know, Damien. I've never seen them that mad before. What if** **they never forgive each other?"**

**"They will they're family. Besides, there's always plan two," Caleb** replied** with a smirk.**

**"What's plan two?" Dean asked.**

**"We beat 'em senseless 'til they make up." He looked up at his best** **friend, who still had the same, blank expression on his face. "What,** **not even a smile?"**

**"Sorry. It's just, what's the point? Why should I even bother anymore?"**

**"Doing what?"**

**"Anything. Everything. I'm not good enough for my family, what can I**  
**possibly be good enough for? Maybe I should just give up.:" **

**"Don't be talking like that, Deuce. You help save lives. That's no** **small feat. Where would the world be if there weren't people like** **you?"**

**"Corny much?" Dean asked, the faintest of smiles appearing on his face.**

**Caleb smiled, knowing that he had gotten through. "At least I'm not crying like a girl."**

**"Was not," dean replied defensively.**

**"oh you definitely were Deuce" Caleb smirked**

**They sat in silence for a little while. "Thanks Damien."**

**Dean didn't have to tell him what for, he already knew. He knew that**

**Dean didn't have many people to talk to, and he was glad to help.**

**"You're welcome, Deuce. You know I'll always be here to come to the rescue of a damsel in distress no matter what"**


	5. Smile

These bastards jump started judgment day on purpose, just so they can win. They're going to watch people burn, get torn to shreds and all they can do is smile.

They don't care all they want is to win, I understand, but why not just kill Lucifer now? Instead of letting him roam free until they get bored.

They tie me to a chair place a gag in my mouth to prevent me from screaming, they plug my ears so I can't hear any of Lucifer's victims scream or begs for mercy.

As this happens all they can do is smile.


End file.
